A Different Kind Of Family
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: Special Agent Kensi Blye is sick with a bad flu on the Team's day off. The rest of the team all decide to go over to her house and take care and look after her. ONE SHOTT!


Hi Guys

This is my Very First NCIS: LOS ANGERLES Fanfiction story that i have written.

I cam up with this on one of my Day off from school after i had finished all of my exams.

I have been watching alott of NCIS:LA and i am in love with the characters :)

Thanks soo much to my BestFriend and my Amazing Beta " IluvJasperHale"! i love her to pieces and she has done a wonderful job as always beteing my stories.

Happy Reading in the Wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Abby'n'McGeek1255

xo

* * *

><p>It was your average day in Los Angeles and the NCIS team had their annual day off. Hettrina Lang, better known as Hetty, had decided to give the entire team a day off since they had worked extremely hard on their latest case.<p>

The team decided to go bowling but they realised that someone was missing, Kensi.

Kensi Blye was lying on her couch at home; a blanket was wrapped around her. She had two boxes of tissues; one was on the coffee table and the other was on the couch with her. All of a sudden Kensi grabbed one of the tissues and tried to blow her blocked nose. After she did she then threw the used tissue in the bin that was next to the couch.

"Ahh," she mumbled as she layed her head on the pillow that was on the couch.

This wasn't what she had wanted on her day off, she had caught the flue. Her nose was blocked and red, she was coughing and sneezing. She had a slight fever and she felt terrible. All she wanted to do was to sleep.

She had just managed to close her eyes when her phone rang.

"Ahh," she groaned and she pulled her hand out of the warm cover of her blanked and grabbed her mobile phone off the table.

"Hello" she said nasally.

"Wow you sound like crap," Deeks told her.

"Thanks Deeks, do you think that I haven't figured that out before," she said as she then coughed.

"What do you want Deeks?" Kensi asked a bit annoyed, she was feeling terrible and she really wasn't up for this chat with him.

"We were going to go bowling but I guess that you won't be going; I will let the others know," Deeks told her.

"No I won't be going Deeks," she replied to him.

"Is there anything that you want me to do for you?" Deeks asked his partner.

"I'm fine Deeks," she replied with another cough and then she tried to blow her blocked nose but she sounded terrible.

"Just let me sleep Deeks. See ya," she told him.

"Bye Kensi," Deeks said as the two hung up there phones.

Kensi placed her mobile back on the coffee table in front of her and then got comfy underneath her blanket and then decided to close her eyes and get some sleep. Well that's what she thought anyway.

…...

As Deeks hung up the phone, he straight away rang Callen.

"Callen we have a problem," he told him as he then went on to let the team leader know what was wrong with Kensi.

…...

5 minutes into her sleep, Kensi was woken by her phone ringing.

She groaned as she pulled her hand out again from the blanket and picked up her phone. She didn't even look at the caller id as she answered it.

"Deeks if this is you I swear when I am feeling better I will kill you," she said.

"Well I will be sure to let Deeks know Kenz," Callen told her.

"Sorry Callen," she said as she coughed again.

"You okay Kensi?" he asked her, he was worried about her. Callen and Sam had always treated Kensi as a younger sister and it was their responsibility to look after her.

"To tell you the truth, I feel terrible, my nose is blocked, I'm sneezing, I'm coughing and I have a slight temperature. This really wasn't what I wanted on my day off," she told him exasperated.

"Well were on our way over and I know you so there is no butts," Callen told her.

"No Callen, you really don't…" she said but she was interrupted by Callen.

"No Kensi we want too, now I'm going to stop off at the shops, what you need?" he asked her

Kensi gave a small smile.

"Some camomile tea, cough lollies and some nurofen," she told him.

"Ok sure," Callen replied to her.

"And Callen," Kensi said.

"Yeah Kensi," Callen said.

"Thanks," she said

"No problem," Callen said as they both hung up the phone.

…...

10 minutes later Kensi heard a knock on the door. With that she stood up, wrapped the blanket around her, did a quick clean-up of the lounge room and then walked to the door and opened it.

Standing at the door was not only Callen, but Sam, Deeks, Nell and Eric also.

"So you decided to bring everyone?" Kensi asked all blocked up as she stood at the door.

"You know that we are a team Kenz" Sam told her.

"We all care about you," Eric told her.

"You sounded terrible on the phone, Callen told us," Nell told her.

"And you look like it too," Deeks joined in.

Everyone turned to face the LAPD liaison officer.

Sam looked at Kensi and Kensi nodded her head so with that Sam punched Deeks on the arm.

"Hey what was that for?" he protested.

"That was for saying that about Kensi," Sam told him as Kensi started to let off a small laugh.

"So can we come in now that we got that out of the way?" Callen asked her.

Kensi nodded her head as she opened the door wider and decided to let everyone in.

They all came piling in as Kensi went back over and sat down on the couch. Nell shut the door behind her as everyone walked into the room and over to Kensi.

"Nice place you have here," Deeks said.

Kensi rolled her eyes as Nell and Eric came over to her and sat down on the couch next to Kensi. Deeks made his way over and sat down on the floor in front of Eric and Sam and Callen came over and sat on the two arm chairs that were next to the couch, Callen sitting on the one next to the couch and Sam sitting on the one next to Callen.

As Callen sat down he unpacked all of the things that he had brought for Kensi.

"I brought you some vix vapour drops for your throat, some nurofen for your temperature, camomile tea, Sam made me get the James bond movies," Callen said as he looked over to sam.

"What, you have to admit g they are the best movies ever," Sam said as everyone laughed at him.

"And I brought you a block of chocolate," Callen said placing it on the coffee table with the other things.

Kensi smiled.

"Thanks G," she told him.

Callen smiled at her.

"That's okay Kenz," he replied to her.

"Well I'll go make you some camomile tea, Sam can put the movie's in and Deeks can get Kensi some water for her nurofen," Callen said as the three of them (Sam, Deeks and of course Callen) all stood up.

"Do I have to?" Deeks asked.

"Do I have to punch you again for Kensi?" Sam asked him.

"No," Deeks said as with that they all walked into her kitchen with the camomile tea and the nurofen.

Kensi let out a small laugh but that laugh turned into a sneeze. As she finished she grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and blew her nose. Once she finished she threw the used tissue in the bin.

"Ahh, I feel terrible," she said as she rested her head on the pillow.

"I'm sure that it will disappear soon," Nell told her.

"Mmmmh," was all Kensi replied.

" Here Kenz, this will help you feel a bit better," Callen said as he stood holding a cup of camomile tea and Deeks stood next to him with her nurofen tablets in one hand and a glass of water in another.

Kensi looked at the two boys standing and with that she lifted up her head and first took the water off Deeks and the tablets.

"Thanks," she said as she took the two tablets with her water.

She then gave the empty glass back too Deeks and Callen now passed her some camomile tea.

"This should help you feel better," Callen said as he re took his place on the arm chair next to her.

She took a sip of the camomile tea, letting the entire liquid slide down her sore throat, it felt like heaven.

"You do know that you guys didn't have to do all this," she said as Sam now took his seat next to Callen with the remote in his hand and Deeks took his place back on the floor in front of Eric and Nell.

"We wanted to Kensi," Deeks told her.

"We're a family," Eric told her.

"And family look after family when they are sick," Callen and Sam both told her.

Kensi smiled as Sam put the movie on.

"So which one is this?" Deeks asked him.

"Don't get him started," Callen told them.

"Yeah once he starts, he can't stop," Kensi said blocked up as she placed a vix vapour drop into her mouth.

"Ha-ha very funny G" Sam said

"Its Casino Royale Deeks," Sam told him.

"Nice man," Deeks replied to him.

Kensi looked around the room at the team. Nell had rested her head on Eric, Deeks was eating chocolate and talking to Sam and as she looked at Callen, Callen looked at Kensi and smiled.

"How are you feeling Kenz?" he asked her, you could hear the concern in the agents voice.

After another sneeze and the entire team replying "Bless you," Kensi looked at Callen.

"Better thank you," she said with a smile.

"You're very welcome Kensi," Callen replied to her as he gave her a smile and then returned his attention back to the movie.

While returning her attention back to the movie, Kensi thought of what Callen and the rest of the team had said. They didn't have to come here and look after her on their day off but they wanted too.

She smiled.

They really were a family

* * *

><p>I hope that you Liked it.<p>

Please Review !


End file.
